house_of_mouse_ultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
List of House of Mouse Ultimate characters
Characters List of Disney Characters: *Classic Disney Cartoons, Comics and Video Games (Epic Mickey): Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's good ad bad consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the 3 Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the 3 Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from A Whoopie Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Bloom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey and his daughters, the Black Robot from Mars and Beyond, Toodles, Quoodles, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia the Cat, Bunny Children, Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, 3 kittens from Pluto's Kittens, Beagle Boys, the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman, 2 Aliens from How to Camp & various black and white characters. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, The Evil Queen, the Magic Mirror & the forest animals. *Pinnochio: Pinnochio, Gepetto, Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Cleo, Figaro, Monstro, John Worrington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman & the Donkey Boys. *Fantasia: Magic Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches, Chernabog, Chernobog's minions/ghosts of Bald Mountain, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the centaurettes (the one wearing the most erotic outfit), Bacchus, Jacchus, Pinkin the Flamingo, the Snobby Six, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, The Ballerina, T-rex, Triceratops, Dimetrodon, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pteranodons, Tylosaurus, The Spring Sprite, The Elk & The Firebird. *The Relucant Dragon: The Relucant Dragon, Sir Giles & the Boy. *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timonthy Q. Mouse, Dumbo's mom, the Crows, the Elephants & Pink Elephants. *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Thumper's sisters, Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's mom, Faline & the hunter's dogs. *Saludos Amigos: Jose Carioca & Pedro the Plane. *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito & Burrito. *Make Music Mine: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, the seagulls & Casey. *Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear & Mr. Bluebird. *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo & Lulubelle. *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel, Little Toot & Big Toot. *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, The Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel & Tilda. *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, The King, The Grand Duke, Jaq, Gus, the mice, the birds, Prudence, The Fairy Godmother, Drizella, Anastacia, Lucifer, Pom-pom & Lady Tremaine. *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Chesire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus, The Carpenter, Card Soldiers, The Card Soldiers who painted the Queen of Heart's white roses, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, Hammer Birds, Hedgehog, Mome Raths, Pencil Birds & Flamingo. *Peter Pan/Disney Fairies/Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan, Peter's shadow, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Jane, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Hook's Pirates, Octopus, Lost Boys, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank and Bobble, Terence, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Lyria, Rumble, Chloe, Blaze, Cheese, Prilla, Beck, Fira, Spike, Gliss, Sled, Lor Milori, Dewey, Slush, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina & Sharky and Bones. *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Si and Am, Scamp, Angel, Buster, stray dogs, Jim Jr. & the dogcatcher. *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Kung Hubert, King Stefan, Queen Leah, the Squirrels, the Birds, the Owl & other forest animals who had becomes Aurora's friends. *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies (Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Cadpig,etc.), Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Horace and Jasper Badun, the Colonel, Spot the Chicken, Thunderbolt & Lil' Lightning. *The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, the Squirrel girl, Mad Madam Mim & Sir Kay. *Mary Poppins: Penguin Waiters & the fox. *The Jungle Book/TaleSpin: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, The 4 Vultures, the Monkeys, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Wildcat, Shanti, Ranjan, Lucky & the Wolf Council. *The Love Bug: Herbie. *The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Roquefort the mouse, Frou-Frou & Edgar Balthazar. *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird & Rhino Soccer Players. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nothingham, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guards, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny & Mother Rabbit. *Winnie the Pooh trilogy: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kessie, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy's mom, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Porcupine, Woodpecker, The Backson & the bees. *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach & Joanna the Goanna. *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon. *The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade, Chief, Dinky, Boomer, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose & the girl scout. *The Black Cauldron: The Horned King, The Cauldron Born, Horned King's Guards, Creeper, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Flewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen-Wen, Dalben, Gwythaints & the Witches of Morva. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Toby, Professor Ratigan, Fidget & Ratigan's Thugs. *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Benny the Cab, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, Toon Patrol (Sleazy, Wheezy, Psycho and Stupid) & Judge Doom. *Oliver and Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Georgette, Fagin, Jenny Foxworth, Winston & Roscoe and De Soto. *The Little Mermaid trilogy: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, Ariel's sisters (Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella & Alana), Scuttle, Grimsby, Max, Melody, Morgana, Undertow, Tip and Dash, Spot the Orca, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Gabriella and Ollie, Cloak and Dagger, King Triton's guards, Evil Manta, Little Evil, Marina Del Ray, Benjamin & Queen Athena's ghost. *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Gaston, LeFou, the Bimbettes, the Villagers, Wardrobe, Sultan, Angelique, Christmas Decorations, Le Plume, Webster, Crane, Fife, Maurice, Phillippe & Forte. *Aladdin trilogy: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, Iago, The Magic Carpet, the Sultan, Jafar, The Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, 2 hungry street children, Razoul, the guards, the 40 thieves, Sa'luk (as a gold statue found by Daffy Duck), Cassim, Sadira, Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Mirage, Phasir, the Peddler, Haroud Hazi Bin, Ayam Aghoul & Nasira. *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, the Wildebeest, the lionesses, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, the Outsiders, Uncle Max, Timon's mom, Speedy the Snail, Little Jimmy, Smolder the Bear & other Pride Land animals. *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, WIggins, Percy, Kekata, Chief Powhatan, Kocoum, Thomas, Nakoma, all Indians, John Rolfe, Mrs. Jenkins & Uttamatomakkin. *A Goofy Movie/Goof Troop: Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J. & Bobby. *Huchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Judge Claude Frollo, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Clopin, Zephyr & Madellaine. *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, Cerberus, Athena, Athena's Owl, Aphrodite, Adonis, Hephaestus, Areas, Fear and Terror, Apollo, Demeter, Cassandra, Icarus, Nemesis, Echidna, Echidna's children, Ra, Khnum and Bastet, Poseiden, Hecate & the Titans (Lythos Pyros, Stratos & Hydros). *Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Chi-Fu, The Emperor, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Fa Family Ancestors, Shan Yu, Hayabusa the Falcon & Elite Hun Soldiers. *